This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I grant will support the development and testing of a PTFEcoating prepared using GVD's patented hot filament chemical vapor deposition (HFCVD) process as an insulator for neural prostheses. The project will focus specifically on insulating coatings for the lead wires used in neuroprosthetic assemblies. In addition to electrical resistivity, these coatings will be biocompatible, stable in biological environment, ultra-thin, have good adhesion, flexibility, durability and Iow-k dielectric. Current coatings -- i.e., parylene, silicone, conventional PTFE -- are inadequate for the needs of future neuroprosthetic devices, in particular with respect to material stability, integrity and thinness. Beginning with cochlear implants nearly 30 years ago and, more recently, the introduction of brain pacemakers and cortical visual implants, neural prostheses are positioned to become an increasingly common treatment of a number! of neuro ogica d sorders. Coatings and surface treatments are an integral part of the device and key to performance. The specific aims of this project are to develop several grades of PTFE coating, create samples on various wires used in neuroprosthetic devices and test for mechanical, electrical properties, and biocompatibility and stability under biological environments. Long term the objective is threefold: (1) to commercialize these coatings for neural prostheses via licensing and equipment sales to device manufacturers or coating services, (2) to expand these coatings to other medical devices, and (3) to create additional coatings using GVD's proprietary HFCVD process.